Shopping with girls, boys and brother oh joy
by rabbitkirsty
Summary: when Cammie and the girls go shopping the boys go with and then join Gallagher for the year. What happens when are favourite spies have to put up with each other? What happens when they go on a mission?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

CPOV:

I was sitting on my bed talking to my three best friends and room mates Elizabeth Sutton, Rebecca Baxter and Macey McHenry (yes the senators daughter) when in cam my favourite teacher and godfather Joseph Solomon.

"Ms Morgan your mother and I would like a word in her office please." He said formally I looked who all looked confused so I shrugged my shoulders and followed him out the room. We walked silently to my mums office and I walked in a sat down on the sofa.

"Hey Kiddo. Well as you know last year we did an exchange with Blackthorn Institute. Anyway, we are doing it again but they will be here for the whole year instead of the semester. Tomorrow will be a towns day since the boys come the day after tomorrow (Monday) and I have decided to change some rules." My mum said. I squealed and said thank-you over a hundred times (112 actually but whose counting?)

Joe laughed so I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. He replied by doing the same so I made a face at him and he made one at me. As I was about to fight back my mum interrupted us.

"would you stop you are as bad as brother and sister stop fighting!" She said amused.

"Rachel we were not fighting we were merely having a discussion. Right Cam?" I nodded my head.

"Anyway you can tell the girls what's happening and tell Macey she has to buy more clothes because you won't need to wear your uniform all day now." I nodded and walked out the door back to my room.

As soon as I walked in they all questioned me. I explained what was happening and they all screamed and Macey decided to make us all go bed early so we could get up early.

"Night Girls" I said as I turned my light out.

"Night Cam" I heard replied as they switched their lights of sending the room into darkness and causing us to fall into a peaceful sleep.

When I woke up in the morning I was pulled into the bathroom and told to put on the outfit Macey had picked for me. It was a very short boob tube dress which was emerald green with emerald green accessories and makeup. When we were all finished we walked down the stairs to the foyer and saw my mum and Joe standing talking. As we approached my mum looked up.

"Hey Kiddo, girls. You all look cute." My mum said

"Hey Cams how are you... WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" He screeched

"clothes" I said and he looked angry.

"Joe leave her alone she looks great and no-one is going to hurt her. Anyway girls we are letting you go shopping anywhere as long as your safe and back by tonight. Also we have brought in a few people to go with you to make sure your safe." My mum said and we all nodded as she and Joe walked towards her office.

Just as I was about to speak to Liz a voice interrupted my voice.

"Looking good Gallagher girl" Zach stepped out from the shadows with 3 others.

"Not so bad yourself Blackthorn boy" I replied coolly.

Zach walked over to me and engulfed me into a hug. When he pulled away I was picked up and spun around. Of course I knew it was Grant.

"GRANT PUT ME DOWN!" I screeched.

"Not a chance lil sis." He replied laughing.

When he eventually put me down I noticed a new kid talking to Zach and Jonas talking to Liz.

"Jonas where's my hug?" I asked holding my arms out. Jonas smiled and walked over and gave me a hug.

"whose that?" I whispered to him.

"Nick he's new and didn't get to come for the exchange. However, he has taken a shine to you Zach is setting him straight." I nodded

"Hey let me get to my lil sis!" Grant said pushing Jonas aside.

"Wait you two are siblings?" Nick asked.

"Sadly yes. I have to put up with Grant who is 2 minutes older than me and won't let me forget it." He nodded.

"Oh. So your Cammie Morgan these won't shut up about you. You must be special." Nick said I just smirked and nodded.

Grant decided to pick me up again.

"GRANT PUT ME DOWN NOW BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!" I screamed. Grant laughed.

"Yeah right lil sis. Do you want to make a deal?" He said. I smirked and nodded.

"Ok if you win the spar you can annoy me all the time you want. If I win the spar you can't annoy me." I said he nodded and shook my hand.

"Grant you shouldn't of done that she never loses" Macey said. He just smirked and said he would be the first then.

"Good luck Cammie the only person who can beet Grant is Bex" Nick said while laughing and also with concern.

"Yeah and the only person who can beet me every time might I add is Cammie" Bex replied.

"Oh" Nick said as Grants eyes grew wide. But, he started the fight anyway.

Grant went to punch me but I was to quick and grabbed his wrist and twisted then flipped him. As he landed he tried to kick my legs while trying to get up. I quickly flipped myself and stepped on his neck showing I had won.

"WOW" Nick, Jonas and Zach said.

I just smirked and told them we better get going.

"Where are we going anyway Gallagher girl?" Zach asked.

"Shopping" The girls replied in sync as the boys groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

CPOV:

The boys reluctantly followed us outside where my lovely car collection sat.

"WOW who's cars?" Nick asked.

"Mine" I replied.

"Yeah right. Like you could afford them. Now seriously who's cars? Are they Mrs Morgan's or Mr Solomon's?" He asked again. I was growing angry.

"Now listen here. These are my cars not my mums and certainly not my godfathers!" I all but screamed.

"Mum? Godfather? I said Mrs Morgan and Mr Solomon!" Nick replied. I was ready to slap him one.

"How the hell did you get into Blackthorn? I mean you guys are meant to be smart. I mean I understand Grant as I still maintain that he got dropped on his head as a baby. However, what's your excuse?" I screeched.

"I am smart!" He started getting aggravated.

"Whatever. Now what car?" I asked everyone.

"How did you get these then?" Nick asked. This time Macey piped up.

"The Morgan's are one of the wealthiest families there are." I nodded my head.

"My mother and father are two of the best. My mother is Mrs Rachel Morgan Headmistress of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women." I stated.

"Hey Cam why not take the 4 by 4 as it has plenty of room in the back unless people want to sit on people's lap's." Bex said. I nodded and grabbed the right keys before walking to the black 4 by 4 and got in the drivers side.

After everyone piled in it turned out Liz sat on Jonas's lap. Bex sat on Grant's lap and Macey sat on Nick's lap and Zach sat in the passenger seat. Bex, Liz and Macey all held on to the seats and doors as they knew I liked to speed a lot.

"Hang on boys!" I said as the girls and myself pushed our designer sunglasses up our faces. The boys just laughed thinking I was joking. I slowly went to the gate where bubble gum guard let us through smiling at me.

As soon as I was outside the gate I slammed my foot onto the accelerator forcing everyone back into their seats. We arrived at the airport within 15 minutes compared to 40 minutes. The girls all got out while the boys sat in shock. They quickly scrambled out and rushed over to us.

"Why are we at the airport?" Grant whined.

"Did you really think we were shopping in Virginia?" I asked. They slowly nodded. We laughed.

"Nope sorry to disappoint we are going to America's largest Mall." As soon as I said that the boys groaned. Zach went to speak to Jonas and Grant went to speak to Bex. Nick strolled along towards me extremely close and started talking while brushing his hand against mine.

"Your gorgeous you know that?" He spoke smoothly.

"I've been told thanks" I replied stonily.

"So are you and Zach official?" He asked.

"No not official" I replied he suddenly smirked.

"So do you fancy going out with me then." He asked.

I just laughed drawing the attention of the others. He frowned.

"Hey Grant Zach over here." I said through my laughter.

"What's up lil sis?" Grant questioned.

"Nick asking me out" I replied. Grant started laughing to and Zach glared at Nick.

"I don't get what's funny." Nick said angry now.

"It's simple. A couple of years ago Cammie had a civilian boyfriend. She managed to see him for a semester without anyone knowing. When Solomon found out he watched out for her extra carefully. He wouldn't let any male within walking distance of her except for Grant." Bex started.

"Anyway after that the boy who wanted Cammie would have to prove himself a true gentleman to Solomon so he could see Cammie. Zach had that from day 1. However, he's to scared to ask her out." Grant finished.

" I am not scared!" Zach growled. I rolled my eyes and got onto our Jet and took a seat in one of the many beanbags that filled the Jet. Gradually everyone boarded and we left Virginia. During the flight Zach had pulled me aside and actually asked me out! So now we are official. As I sat on Zach's lap my phone started ringing. I quickly pulled it out and saw Joe's number.

"Hey Joe" I said.

"Hey Cams. Just wanted to make sure everything is OK..." He said.

"Hmm... Everything is fine" I replied.

"OK then... Also your mother wanted me to tell you that your Aunt Abby will be joining us for a couple of weeks at Gallagher and also will attend the weekly family dinner's." He said quickly. As soon as he spoke I squealed in delight and jumped up from Zach's lap and jumped into Grants.

"Ok Thanks Joe. See you later. I'll have my phone one me call if you need us. Love ya bye." I quickly hung up and squealed again then turned to look at Grant. He smiled instantly knowing what I just spoke about.

"Oh My GOSH!" He shouted. Everyone looked around in confusion.

"When..." He questioned.

"Couple of days." I replied. We both looked at each other and cheered.

"Hey you thinking what I'm think?" Grant asked I nodded and dialled a number I knew of by heart and put it between Grant and myself.

"Hey Squirts" A voice spoke over the line.

"ABBY!" She screamed. We heard laughing from the phone.

"Yeah I know who I am!" She joked. We laughed.

"So I hear your coming to our family dinners. Wow your brave!" I stated Grant agreed.

"Hey she isn't that bad a cook." She tried to defend he sister.

"Abby she cooked last week and Solomon was in the infirmary for two days as he had server poisoning." I replied completely seriously.

"OK maybe I lied. Lets make a pack when I come we force Joe to cook." She said.

"AGREED!" Me and Grant shouted.

"Ok guys see you in a couple of days. I have a couple of presents for you two as well." As soon as she said that she hung up.

"DAMN!" Me and Grant screamed.

"So what was that about?" Nick asked.

"Our Aunt Abby is coming to visit." I replied.

"Yeah but why did you lie about your mum being a bad cook?" Nick asked.

"We weren't lying that stuff seriously happened." I replied. Soon we began our descent.

Once landed we all climbed of the Jet and started towards the Mall when we got there the boys stood still and looked at the building in front of them in shock.

"That's massive" They all said. We nodded.

"We know and we have all day!" Macey replied before linking arms with the girls and pulling us inside with the boys trailing behind us.

One thought crossed my mind. This day is going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

CPOV:

We stepped through the revolving doors and headed towards the first shop we saw which happened to be a shoe shop. The boys trailed behind us like puppy dogs. When we got into the shop we instantly split up to look at different shoes. Zach followed me as did Nick. Grant followed Bex and Jonas followed Liz. I grabbed a variety of different shoes in my size and went to the cashier. It turned out the total cost for my shoes were $4,050 when the boys saw it their eyes bugged out. I simply handed over a credit card.

"WOW won't your mum be mad?" Zach asked. I smirked and shook my head.

"No. That was Joe's credit card. I don't think he knows I have it yet..." I trailed of.

"WOW" Was all they said. The girls rolled their eyes and we started walking towards the next shop leaving the bags to the boys. We walked around the mall buying anything we wanted to. The boys kept groaning as we forced them to carry our bags. We were walking towards the exit when Macey screeched.

"OMG WE FORGOT A SHOP!" The boys all groaned.

"How do you know?" Nick questioned.

"IT'S MACEY!" I screeched as she started pulling me towards the last shop which just so happened to be Victoria secrets. When we got there the boys stopped whining and walked ahead of us. We rolled our eyes and followed them in. Macey dragged us towards the underwear section and we started going though it. The boys just watched wide eyed as we pulled different garments out to hold against us.

"OMG CAMMIE!" Macey screamed. I ran towards her to see her holding up a hot pink lace bra with a matching thong.

There was a gasp of breathe and we turned towards the boys who now had their eyes bugging out their sockets and their jaws on the floor.

Me and Macey smirked and walked towards the cashier who happened to be a boy about our age.

"Hey" He said with a wink. I just put on a fake smile.

"Hey" I replied in a preppy tone.

"So just this?" He questioned. I nodded and smiled.

"Ok that's $24" He said I handed over the credit card and once the receipt was printed he wrote something down. He handed my things with wink. I giggled and walked away dropping my smile. I looked at the receipt and saw his number on the receipt I frowned.

"What's up Gallagher girl." Zach said. I handed him the receipt and he looked over it and I saw his face turn from worry to confusion to anger. Grant then looked and the same expressions went over his face.

"Anyway lets get back on the jet" I said. As we were walking back towards the exit I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry- Cammie?" I looked up to see Josh.

"Oh um... Hi Josh" I replied.

"So um... How come your here? I mean Gallagher is a few hours away." He asked. I was aware of the others looking around. Grant and Zach looked angry. Jonas looked worried and Nick looked confused.

"Oh um... School trip. You?" I asked.

" Here with a few friends and family." I was just about to say who when a perky voice interrupted me.

"OMG CAMMIE!" I turned to see DeDe.

"Hey DeDe." I said she smiled then looked behind me.

"Oh are these your friends?" I nodded and she asked for introductions.

"Right. This is Bex, Macey and Liz my best friends and roommates. This is Jonas, Liz's boyfriend and one of my best friends. This is Nick a friend of the boys. This is Zach my boyfriend and Grant my brother and Bex's boyfriend." I said pointing to everyone. Josh tensed when I said boyfriend.

"Guys this is Josh and DeDe" I said.

"Well, well, well," A snide voice said. We all turned to see Dillon walking towards us with the Gallagher glare.

"Wow how did you get these poor suckers." He asked pointing to the boys.

"They go to Blackthorn we have had an exchange with them and they are coming back for the year." I said.

"Well as nice as this chat was we need to be going I promised my mum I would be back" I said and started walking towards Grant and Zach.

"What your a mummy's girl? Or does your daddy not care?" He replied. Me and Grant tensed at that and slowly turned towards him.

"What did you say?" We both questioned in a voice coated with venom.

"It's nothing for you to worry about idiot" He shot back at Grant.

"Well you see it is when you talk like that to my sister." He said. Dillon's eyes went wide.

"Grant stop. I used to be a 'Daddy's girl' but you see I can't be now since our dad is dead!" I said in a shaky voice. Grant put an arm around me and Zach stepped in front of me. I quickly shrugged out of his hold and ran. I ignored everyone shouting my name and just ran. I ran all the way to the jet and jumped on and sat on the sofa curled up. I started crying . The others found me like that 15 minutes later.

"Gallagher girl" Zach said as he came and sat next to me and pulled me up so I was sitting in his lap with my head in the crook of his neck.

"Shh... He's an idiot!" He spoke. I started calming down. Zach pulled my face up to his and gently pulled my face to his. He kissed me softly but as we carried on kissing it got deeper and more passionate. He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance which I happily gave. He laid me down on the sofa and laid over me supporting his self with his arms either side of my head.

My hands roamed his body and slipped up his shirt as I was pulling his shirt up we heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. We broke apart and turned our heads to see Nick and Grant. They both looked angry.

"Hey..." Me and Zach said.

"Zach can I talked to you for a minute please." Grant said through gritted teeth. Zach nodded gave me a quick peck on my lips and walked out the door. Nick just sat there looking at me.

"We are going to land now" I nodded and walked out the room. When we arrived the boys carried our things to our room. When we got there the boys stood in awe.

"HOW?" Nick asked.

"a) my mum's the headmistress and b) this is Gillian Gallagher's room" I replied.

"You can put our bags in that closet" Liz said. The boys nodded and opened the door.

"Whose closet?" Jonas asked.

"Mine!" I replied walking into it and sitting on Zach's lap looking through my bags.

"Wow your such girls" Nick snorted.

Myself and the girls heads shot towards him and glared.

"Not smart dude." Grant said.

"Why I could beat them!" He replied.

"Well I could kill you 18 different ways with my hands." I said. He laughed thinking I was joking.

"Yeah right the only person who can do that is the Chameleon and he is probably deep in cover on a mission from the CIA." He replied.

We all burst out laughing.

"HE?" I questioned. He nodded.

"Yeah his name is Adam Leon Luck. He's our age and the best pavement artist there is." We all carried on laughing.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!" He shouted.

"Because you are so wrong" Bex said.

"So, so wrong because the Chameleon is in this room." Liz said.

"No he's not" Nick retorted.

"Yeah SHE is. You see my codename is Chameleon." I said.

"BUT YOUR A GIRL!" He shouted. The girls stopped laughing and glared.

"DUDE SO NOT SMART!" Zach shouted.

"CAMERON ANNE MORGAN!" I heard Joe shout me.

"I'm guessing he's noticed the thing about the credit card." I said.

"WHAT!" I screeched back.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW!" He shouted

"OK!" I shouted and ran out the room to face my doom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

CPOV:

I walked down the stair case to see a very angry Joe Solomon in the centre of the foyer.

"Yes?" I said in an innocent voice.

"YOU STOLE MY CREDIT CARD!" He shouted.

"Well to start with it was a joke then I got upset so I used it. I didn't spend that much." I reasoned he didn't seem to hear.

" I mean you spent less than last time but other than that... Wait what happened to get you upset?" He questioned getting quieter.

"I ran into Josh and DeDe then Dillon came up and kept winding up and as we were about to leave he... he brought up my dad." I whispered with fake tears in my eyes.

"Oh Cam." He said pulling me into a huge hug. Without any warning he quickly spun me round so he was giving me a piggy back. I squealed and hugged him with my arms wrapped round his neck.

"Now lets get you back to your room." With that he went running up the stairs and round the corridors then straight through my room door with me laughing the whole way there. When we came through the door Grant smiled. My friends laughed as did my boyfriend and Nick looked confused. Joe quickly flung me of his back and made me land perfectly on my bed.

"Thanks for that." I replied sarcastically he smiled and winked.

"While I remember I'm leaving for a couple of days I should be back when the boys come." He said.

"NO! You can't go!" I whined using my puppy dog eyes.

"Cam..." He warned I kept doing it and I could see him trying not to cave.

"Cam I can't help it. I have to go..." He said in a strained voice. I widened my eyes more. He sighed and quickly turned and walked out the room. I sighed.

"That normally works out so well..." I mumbled to myself.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Nick shouted. I looked at him.

"Like I have said before he's my Godfather and normally I have him wrapped around my little finger but he never caved this time." I mumbled the last part.

"So Cam what happened?" Macey asked. I grinned.

"He started shouting then I put on my sad face let a few tears out told him I was sad. Reminded him I never spent as much as last time. Then he caved." I said innocently the girls laughed while the boys stood shocked.

"Wow just wow..." Zach said. I smirked and winked.

"You see boys Cammie is one of those people who can get anything from anyone." Bex said.

"It's bloody brilliant!" She added.

" Yeah right!" Nick scoffed. I smirked and turned to Grant.

"Grant can you carry me to the kitchen I feel tired?" I asked in my cute innocent voice with puppy dog eyes and my arms out stretched. He shook his head and smirked.

"Not going to work lil sis." He stated. I quickly let out a sob. A few tears fell down my cheeks.

"Why do you hate me?" I sobbed. His eyes widened.

"I don't hate you Cam. I love you." He stated.

"No you don't" I mumbled letting a few more tears out.

"Aw Cam. I'll carry you to the kitchen and buy you anything you want on the next shopping trip. OK?" He asked. I quickly stopped crying and smiled.

"Thanks Grant. Love you." I said hugging him and smirked. He groaned.

"Damn." Zach and Grant looked on astonished. The girls were on the floor laughing.

"Believe me yet?" I asked the boys. Grant nodded. Zach nodded as did Nick.

"Good. Now please leave our room." I said using my sweet innocent voice and my puppy dog eyes. They quickly caved. Said good night and left the room.

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews I'm getting. Keep reviewing and telling me what you think and what you would like to see happen.**

**Keep reviewing guys.**

**Kirsty xx**


End file.
